Gibria
Territory - 16W, 17W, 18W, 15X, 16X, 17X, 18X, 16Y, 17Y, 18Y, 19Y, 20Y, 16Z, 17Z, 18Z, 19Z, 20Z, 21Z, 17AA, 18AA, 19AA, 20AA, 21AA, 17AB, 18AB, 19AB, 20AB '''Flag - '''Navy Blue, a Sword Or Pointed down '''Languages - '''Gibrian '''Orders- '''Church of Maneros, Travellers, Hevaren Khalrun Structure Gibria is a nation located on the Island of the same name, off the souther coast of the midlands. Gibria is a Constitutional Monarchy. Since as far back as nearly the inception of the country, the elected Parliament has held control. However, the Royal Family has a good deal of cultural and religious importance in the nation and their word and opinion can even have a major effect on politics. This is because of the perceived divine nature of the current Monarch, since they are directly decended from the God-King Gibrior. Population The population of Gibria is mostly comprised of Gibrians, . They are known as generally darker of skin and hair, fit of build and honourable of heart. Their lineage is a combination of earlier inhabitants of Thogenar and later settlers from the Midlands, specifically Redtree, ethnic Gibrians have traits of both. Many on the island, however, still identify themselves as "Creudyn". Culture Gibrian culture is, some would say, the closest that any have come to emulating the levels of civilization and beautiful grace that the Hevanni held before their fall. However, their closeness to Thogenar and heavy trade with the Uralom insures a influx of their culture. The result is a culture that focuses on both form and function equally - architecture is one of the most eagerly persued art forms in Gibria, with every section of a city or community considered to be a work of art in the making. Aside from this, music and poetry are both very popular art forms. Gibria, due to its centerized location, has also become a sort of crossroads for ideas - the nation has produced many famed philosophers. Gabria is generally known as an advanced nation due to its high emphasis on education, ancient laws of the land stipulating the provision for instruction to children. This is highly aided by the fact that Gibrior himself was said to be a proponent of education, to "teach the children to leave behind the bloody ways of the old shore." Religion Politics Economics Law History ~7,200 - The former King of Bashure, fleeing with his loyalist subjects after their loss in the formative war of the Empire, lands on Gibria , carving out a small kingdom on the island for himself. 8118 - Gibrior begins his Crusade on Brightmoon. 8120 - Gibrior begins working on writing his teachings - they will become disseminated after his death. 8129 - The Crusade of Gibrior Ends - Gibrior is “ascended”, according to his followers. 9996 - The Creudyn Philosopher Valza, while living in Gibria, completes his life’s work “On The Gods”, one of the most important Religious Texts. This forms the base of the Pantheonic Religion; identifying the six (or seven) "major gods", accepting the power of all the major gods and the lesser powers of the Demi-Gods and spirits. Over the next couple of centuries it spreads with remarkably alacrity, particularly in Gibria, the Midlands and Northern Thogenar, but spreading beyond that - it is very popular amongst the widely spread Saltfolk. It is seen as a "cosmopolitan religion". 10,208 - 10,274 - In 10,208 the ruler of Redtree lays claim via family to large swathes of Northern Gibria. He attacks, sparking war for many decades, with Northern Gibria falling under Redtree Control by the time a peace is brokered. 10,285-10,308 - The Gibrian Heroine, Ondra, leads a resistance in Northern Gibria which eventually results in the expulsion of the Redtree Conquerers. 10,502-10,554 - Gibria is split into Northern and Southern Nations during the Strife. In 10,554, Ishal the Peacemaker helps bring the war to a close and becomes a legendary hero in his own right. 10,637 - Emperor Anzarzen of Uralom signs the "Writ of Treason", declaring all non-believers in the sole god of Thogen, traitors to the Empire. This leads to many Pantheotic Creudyn emigrating to Gibria. 10,762-10,769 - In 10,762, Ulkar religious fanatics use explosives to sink a variety of boats that had been stopped at the shores of Ulkar. These boats had been filled mostly with Pantheotic Creudyn who had been stalled in trying to immigrate. However, in the fervor of the attack, a good deal of Gibrian trading vessels are damaged as well - and many of the Pantheotic Refugee ships also had Gibrian priests who had been abroad giving volunteer religious help. This results in a seven year war with Gibria - what mostly starts as a naval war turns sour for Ulkar as soon as the Gibrians manage to land an invasion force. The Ulkar military also finds itself hampered on home soil by revolutionaries and discontents. Ulkar surrenders and is left bankrupt by the ordeal. 10,789-10,796 - Attempts by the King of Redtree to add territory by taking cities to the west of Redtree are foiled by Gibrian intervention. Category:Nations